Una cita ¿romantica?
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Lo que hace la gente por una apuesta! Es increíble pensar que Naruto sufra en una cita con Sakura y no al revés...
1. La superapuesta

Hola soy LiSuN: Este es mi primer fic! JA, JA!! Me siento orgullosa de mí misma!!! ^_^

MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! T_ T Espero les guste este fic y me animen a escribir uno mejor (lo necesito urgentemente)

**Una Cita ¿Romántica?**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!-grita una desafortunada chica.

-WAJAJAJA! AHORA TENDRÁS QUE SALIR CONMIGO SAKURA!!!

La desdichada muchacha observa a su interlocutor con una mirada asesina. Éste retrocede con terror. 

-P..pero qué les pasa chicos??!!o_Ô 

-TARADO!!!! –grita Sakura con rabia, estaba tan roja que parecía que le fuera a estallar la cabeza.(mi super-aporte ¬¬*)

-Naruto? Qué carajo le pasa a Sak...-no pudo continuar, pues la chica ya le había lanzado una piedra ENOOORMEEEEEEEE- AAAAAAH!!!

-Maestro!!!-grita Naruto, pero como Kakashi es un ninja de grado superior (además de ser tan lindo ^///^) logra esquivar el ataque de su alumna.

Luego de cómo media hora de que Sakura le estuviera mandando ataques en vano a Kakashi (o sea, cuando estuvo demasiado agotada para seguir ¬¬*)éste le preguntó a Sasuke:-¿Por qué Sakura está de ese humor de perros?(sin ofender perritos ninja de Kakashi ¡!! ^_^)

-Sakura apostó con Naruto a que llegabas tarde otra vez, pero llegaste temprano y ahora ella va a tener que salir con Naruto.

-ME NIEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-grita está última que estaba tirada en el suelo de tanto agotamiento.

-Pero lo prometiste!! ¿O eres acaso una mentirosa?

-NO ES ESO, ES QUE.. ES QUE... NO QUIERO IR CONTIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!-con este último grito a Naruto un tipo desde una ventanba le tiró un zapato. – Estoy intentando escribir un fic, NO SABES LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES ESCRIBIR UN FIC???!!! (me tenía que desahogar con Haru de alguna manera ¿o no?)(Haru: NO.)(Yo: -_- U)

-¿Estás bien Naruto?

-creo...

-ok.

-...

-Bien, ahora que está todo en calma les diré que hoy no hay misiones para ustedes, así que yo me iré a dormir otra vez! Jeje!

-Con razón llegó temprano-pensó Sakura- total, iba a volver a dormir el muy desgraciado!!! o\/o

-Sakurita no pongas esa cara, por favor ^_^U-pidió Kakashi en vano. Pero antes de que  Sakura pudiera que sea pensar en golpearlo Kakashi había desaparecido. 

-Bien, creo que mejor me voy-dijo Sasuke y también desapareció.

-Ok, creo que haré lo mismo-dijo Naruto pero antes de irse se volvió hacia una furiosa Sakura- Nos vemos a las 6:00 p.m. Sakura!!!

Luego se fue.

-Está bien-se dijo Sakura- HARÉ QUE NUNCA MÁS QUIERA TENER UNA CITA CONMIGO!!! WAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!-lo último lo gritó con una risa malévola y con una cara más diabólica de la que pone Naruto cuando está verdaderamente furioso.(lindoooo!!!)

  

**ACOTACIONES**: Bueno, no les puedo decir las maldades que planea Sakura pero si les diré que son malas (Haru: No me digas ... ¬¬)Sí, si te digo!!!! (¬¬*)Gr., dejame a mí y mis comentarios en paz Haru!!! (¡¡no me robes mis frases!!! o\/o) perdon... (me siento muy pequeña) Lo que en realidad les puedo decir es que pondré todo mi empeño en hacer lo que pueda por el pobre y desdichado fic ... 


	2. la tragedia de una cita

Hola de nuevo!!! gracias por los pocos reviews que me llegaron, ustedes me alientan a seguir adelante con esto!!! *_* Ojalá que este capítulo les guste!!! Aunqu lamentable mente Kakashi no aparece en este fic (lamentablemente está plácidamente durmiendo en su apartamento y no hubo caso despertarlo para que interviniera!!! ^_^U Bueno, basta de hablar! Aquí está lo que pocos estaban esperando !!!!! 

**La tragedia de una cita **

A las 8:00p.m. Del siguiente día un pobre chico llamado Naruto Uzumaki estaba completamente muerto de frío esperando bajo la nieve.

-¿Por qué tardará tanto Sakura?

Una chica de cabello rosa se hacerca al semi-congelado chico. 

-Hola Naruto, lamento la tardanza es que se me olvidó que teníamos una cita ^_^U.

-B..b...bueno Sa..sss..ssa..sakurit-t-ta mm-mejor n-n-nos va-vamos a t-t-t-tomar un c-café-dijo tiritando el pobrecito de Naruto.

-Mmmmmm, no. YO QUIERO UN HELADO!!!-dijo la chica muy decidida aunque ella también temblaba incluso un poco más temblorosa que el penoso chico que la acompañaba.

-Quééé?! Pero Sa..saku..sakura ha-hace m-mucho frío hoy pa-para u-un helado!!!!

-Acaso no quieres darle la preferencia a una dama???

-Bu-bueno vamos, demás que en la heladería hay calefacción.

Luego, ya en la heladería.

-Pero queéé?! QUE SE FUE LA LUZ???!!! CÓMO???!!!

-Algun bándalo cortó los cables de la luz, así que hoy no hay calefacción ni helados.

-Pero ya recorrimos todas las heladerías y es el mismo cuento!!!! esto es un... un... un...

-Complot?

-no es que voy a ATCHUUUU!!!! Ya me ha dado la gripe...

-Creo que exageras...¬¬*

Después de eso Naruto decidió llevarla a comer a un fino restaurante (no comió fideos por 2 semanas por ahorrar!!! Increíbleeee!!!)(Iruka:Nada de increíble esos fideos se los tuve que invitar yo... T_T).

-Tu qué vas a pedir Sakura?

-Qué es lo más caro del menu-le susurró sakura a la mesera.-Porque quiero eso!

-Señorita, lo más caro del menú son patatas a la francesa con la salsa secreta de nuestro restaurante. Es muy caro ¿Segura que lo quiere? O_ô¿?

-Sí por favor señorita!-dijo sakura y luego pensó-"_Pobre de tí Naruto Uzumaki, nunca debiste invitarme a salir!!!"_

-Sa..sakura. 0///0

-Sí, Naruto? ^_^

-T-te vez muy bonita con ese vestido.^_^

-Pero si es el de siempre.!! o\/o

-Nunca tuve oportunidad de decirtelo en las misiones porque estás siempre detrás de Sasuke! ^_^U

-Ah! Gracias..."_Naruto está muy diferente a cuando estamos en las misiones, es como otra persona... ¡Pero qué carajo piensas Sakura! Debes seguir tu plan de repele-Naruto!!!" O///O_

Luego de uno s 5 minutos por lo menos llegó la mesera con el pedido de Sakura (Naruto sospechaba que Sakura pediría algo caro para molestarlo así que no pidió nada ^_^) El plato que le llavaron a Sakura se veía de lo más apetitoso, pero en cuanto se llevó la primera porción a la boca puso una cara como si estuviera comiendo algo más asqueroso aún que la salsa secreta de mi abuela!!!! (Sin ofender abuelita! ^_^U)

-No me gustó el plato ¡puach que asco de restaurante!!(Sakura auténtica: Es la comida más deliciosa que he probadoen mi vidaaa *_*)

-Eingh? Quieres ir a otro lugar a comer? ^_^U

-Vamos a caminar por el parque!!! ^_^ (Sakura auténtica: JA! Llegó´la hora de poner a Naruto en una situación embarazosa!!! `_´ jejejeje!!)

**Acotaciones:** Lo que se viene para el pobre Naruto es un poco romántico (Soy una chica romántica ¿qué esperaban? Ahora sí que voy a pegar duro con la parte humorística!!!! Esperen y verán... WAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!(risa malébola) En todo caso nunca me ha gustado dejar a la gente en suspenso pero creo que aquí es la exepción! 


End file.
